piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black Caesar
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boris Palachnik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 09:27, September 19, 2011 Name I like what you did with your profile. Just like a historical crewmember Blackbeard actually had! Mrcharlton 18:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) no, I'm saying that you ARE. Caesar was a former African slave liberated by Blackbeard who he convinced to join his crew. Mrcharlton 20:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It would be unfortunate if you didn't. LOL I also have a theory that Gunner, Quartermaster, or Yeoman might be the zombified version of Caesar. Also, I think that Bosun was actually inspired by your namesake. BTW, did you draw your profile picture? It's awesome! Mrcharlton 21:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Saint Jago Oh, and I would just like to point out that when a page is renamed, you don't have to delete the renamed page and create another one with the old title. That takes too much work. Next time, be sure to use the RENAME function at the top of the page (there is a little arrow symbol next to the edit page button that will give you the option either to edit the text of the page, or give it a new name). Just thought I'd let you know so you don't have to undergo the process of re-creaing a page you want to have a different name. Mrcharlton 21:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Price of Freedom Greetings Black Caesar, By the look of your edits on some pages, I assume you own The Price of Freedom. If I may be so bold to ask, when you have the time to do it, can you write a detailed plot summary of the novel in the book's page? If not, well...thank you for your recent edits. You're doing a good job so far. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks very much! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Font decision Please see the latest post in this blog immediately. It has something that will change what's been seen here so far(at least if all is in favor). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Brig and Brigantine I undid your revision on Brig and Brigantine because the matter wasn't settled. To quote the Delete template: If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Though in this case, this matter has to be discussed. Brig and Brigantine are the same type of ship, no matter the name difference. So you must have a good reason for keeping Brigantine in this page. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I must've missed that. Thanks for pointing that out. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:New category Sure, I don't see why not. They are a group/organization after all. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :No it wouldn't. I understand you on this, but it isn't perfect enough for the article. First and foremost, we don't take anything from PiratesAhoy(which was previously discussed to be non-canonical). Also, the image is a tad inaccurate...as it was said that the capture of the Pearl happened at night, while the image shows daytime. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. Better to know than not know at all. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Angelica I agree. Not because of the information from the backstory, but from the finalized idea that Angelica is the daughter of Blackbeard(in the main quote of Angelica's article as well as the last scenes of OST). So for that reason, and that reason only, is why I think it is appropriate to keep "was". As for the edit I made, I meant only to change "Edward Teach 'Blackbeard'" to just "Blackbeard"...as he is more called that than Edward Teach(we don't hear Edward Teach as much as Blackbeard). But I did intend to keep your other changes, from "feared" to "infamous" and "may or may not be" to "was"...but for some reason it changed the "was" part(IDK, it was weird). Sorry for the confusion. But I must say that the backstory, while it did give information about Angelica, didn't necessarily say that Blackbeard was Angelica's father. All that is said about the father in the backstory is that he was "a fine sea captain"...not stating his name or any significant info. However, unless if there is more info to come, we have to assume that the father is Blackbeard, because of what was shown/said in OST. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) CotBP events I call upon you to take part in this discussion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! 11/11/11 :Just reminding you all that voting will end in 3-4 days, in which the Post-OST infobox images discussion will end as well. If you haven't voted for the images yet, please search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. :After this, the winning infobox images will be posted on their appropriate places. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) File:Kill 'em all.jpg Your image is alot similar to the image I propose to keep. Why delete the original image for looking so much like your new image when you could just upload your image as a new revision of the original. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I see you point. I thought they were exactly the same(aside from good quality to bad quality)...but I didn't notice the sword's different position and Blackbeard's slight different expression. I'll take your offer and keep both images. My apologies for the misunderstanding. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:deleted scenes The DMC and AWE deleted scene images were uploaded WAY before the OST deleted scenes. As of a few weeks ago, I came up with a plan of the deleted scene images: As some of our character galleries are having numerous images(particularly Jack and Barbossa's), I thought we should only put screencaps that appeared in the film and its trailers in the galleries. While the deleted scene images that appear on the deleted scene only should be put into an individual gallery. However, because we don't have galleries for CotBP, DMC and AWE yet, the images for the DMC and AWE deleted scenes have to stay in the galleries for now. Unless if you wish to take the task of making said galleries? I would do it meself, but I'm already doing something "big-edit" related: the Quest for the Fountain of Youth page. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC)